Who You Are
by nattie89
Summary: Songfic. Song is Who You Are by Jessie J. My first proper fic. A/O


A/N **_Songfic_** So even though I've written something before, this is my first proper fic I think, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**_Song is in Bold Italics_**

I don't own the characters

The song is Who You Are by Jessie J

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stare at my reflection in the mirror..<strong>_.

_It was just supposed to be a joke._

_**Why am I doing this to myself**_?

_It meant nothing._

_**Losing my mind on a tiny erro**_r,

"Liv..."

**_I nearly left the real me on the shelf .._**.

_I wasn't supposed to feel like this after._

**_no,no, no, no..._**

_I'm not supposed to want her._

**_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_**

_I should not want to taste her again._

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**  
><strong><em>It's okay not to be okay...<em>**

"Liiiiv..."

**_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart._**

_I should not want to feel her lips against mine again._

_**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising**_,

_Her warm soft lips. _

**_Just be true to who you are_**

_And those eyes...those beautiful blue eyes..._

**_...Who you are.._**.

"OLIVIA!"

"Sorry El, what did you say?" Snapping back into reality.

"Liv, where did you go? You've been staring at that file for over an hour now. You alirght?"

She puts her face in her hands and sighs "Eh, yeah. Hey El, I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna head out for a bit." "You want some comp...any?" Before he could look up and finish his sentence, she was gone. He sat back in his chair with his hands rested behind his head. He knew something wasn't right. But he didn't want to pry. She was his best friend, and she knew that he would always be there for her, but he had to wait until she was ready.

She didn't want to be the stereotype.

**_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_**  
><strong><em>I forgot what to do to fit the mould , yeah!<em>**

She was the woman who broke men's hearts that's what she's known for, keeping them at a distance. They felt love...she felt nothing.

**_The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah_**  
><strong><em>Cause everything inside me screams, no,no,no,no...<em>**

She was scared, she had never felt like this before.

**_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_**

That's a lie, she had felt something like this before, but this time she couldn't hide it...

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**

She couldn't deny it...

**_It's okay not to be okay_**

It was a laugh, a little flirting back and forth, putting on a show for the guys when they went out after a case.

It was just dancing.

**_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_**

That's all it was just friends...close friends...dancing...hips swaying to the music...grinding against each other...SHIT...

**_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_**

Olivia threw back a shot of tequila and signalled for another.

**_There's nothing wrong with who you are_**

After, what can only be described as half a bottle of tequila, she heard a voice behind her.

"Liv..."

Only this time it wasn't in her head. "Olivia, are you ok?"

**_Yes, no, egos_**

"What are you doing here Alex?"

"Elliot called me."

"Figures."

**_Fake shows like woah_**

"He's worried about you." Alex replied sitting on the bar stool next to her, "I'm worried about you"

"No you're not!" Olivia snapped back, "Why would you be worried about me? I'm fine; life is fine, everything is fucking fantastic! Can you tell?" She threw a shot back and slammed the glass down.

**_Just go, and leave me alone_**

"What has gotten in to you?"

**_Real talk real life_**

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but she knew what she was about to say will change her life, but whether it was for the better was a completely different matter.

**_Good love goodnight_**

"YOU! You have gotten into me! You and your blonde hair, your blue eyes and your fuck me heels! You have ruined everything! I was doing fine until you waltzed into my fucked up life! And now...now I can't get you out of my mind. And you know what I'm gonna do about it..?"

**_With a smile that's my home_**

Alex didn't know if she should stay silent. It wasn't often that she was rendered speechless, but she didn't know if she should run or kiss the woman in front of her.

**_That's my home_**

"Nothing, I am gonna do nothing, because life isn't that fucking eas-" She was cut off. Cut off by Alex's lips on hers. She didn't know if now if it was real or if it was some fucked up nightmare. But it didn't matter, she melted into Alex.

**_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_**

Alex reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against Olivia's.

**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**

"I know you're scare. Jesus I'm fucking petrified. But I want this too, for a long time, I've wanted this more than you can possibly imagine..."

**_It's okay not to be okay_**

"Please don't hide or run from this Liv..."

**_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_**

"Please, we can do this." She took a breath and smiled "Whatever this is."

Olivia sat back. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

**_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_**

She smiled. "Okay"

Alex looked into her eyes "Okay?"

Olivia gave her a goofy smile and bit her bottom lip "We can do this. Together."

**_Just be true to who you are_**

Alex kissed Olivia's hand. Then tenderly on her lips "Okay."

**_...Who you are..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN What did ya think?_**


End file.
